


Profiteer (Rocket Raccoon) Notch

by sur1sur



Category: Groot - Fandom, Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, Peter Quill - Fandom, Rocket - Fandom, drax - Fandom, gamora - Fandom, rocket raccoon - Fandom, starlord - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 12:24:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3768355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sur1sur/pseuds/sur1sur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rocket and BSI Agent Wendy are heading into a nasty neighborhood<br/>Where Rocket is known as Notch and introduces Wendy as his newest employee (servant)<br/>To keep confusion to a minimum. I will use the regular name when they are doing the talking and the alternate ID when someone is calling to them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Profiteer (Rocket Raccoon) Notch

Rocket and Wendy made it safely through security before heading towards the nasty side of town.

Wendy asked," So you go by the name Notch, as a profiteer."

Rocket answered, "Correct. And you are my servant in training. So if you do anything that looks like it is going to hurt my reputation, I will do whatever it takes to insure that no one knows who I really am." Before brushing his dye grey hair awake from his eyes.

Wendy nervously about what Rocket had just said, inquired, "Just how far are you going to go to protect this identity?"

Rocket answered," I would be willing to put you into a coma. If it comes to that. So you better be able to act and be very badass."

Wendy realized this was a very deadly area. She had picked up people thought, all around her thinking of raping, robbing and murdering her.

Rocket said, "Alright Bitch, We are here." Before entering the saloon.

Wendy looked around and notice quite a few high level criminals. Most of whom, the law could not touch. She followed behind Rocket as he went to the back of the bar.

Rocket looked around before saying, "Okay, you sorry bunch of Criminals. Give me the latest updates of importance."

A transparent 7 foot tall female walked over and smiled before saying, " See you found a replacement for me."

Rocket smiled before replying, "Delta, she has a long way to go before I would ever consider her as your replacement."

Delta returned Rocket smiled before asking, "Do you miss the fun time we had together, Notch."

Rocket turned to Wendy before saying," Bitch, go sit over at that empty table, When Delta and I are done talking, I will come get you."

Wendy thought about saying something but remembered her role before making her way over to the empty table.

Delta waited until Wendy sat down before asking, "I think she works for Nova Corp but not a real member."

Rocket smiled before answering," That is why we are meeting here and not at HQ. From what my inside informant told me, her group phony cover is here to investigate a suppose transportation accident. They are even using the guardians of the galaxy as part of the cover. But I know they are here to buy several demi-stones. Unfortunately for them, they don't know I am using a third party to sell the poor quality stones to them."

Delta laughed before saying, "If you want to have some hot and horny action, as equals, let me know."

Rocket hearing the gun start it charging cycle, said," Seems my little servant needs to learn a lesson." Before heading toward the table where Wendy was sitting and a drunk was trying to make a pass at her.

Rocket hops on top of the table before turning to the drunk and saying, "If your looking to play with my toy. I don't share my toys with anyone."

The drunk replied," She needs a real man. Like me. Not a puny dick like yours."

Rocket took the gun from Wendy's hand, back handed her, it being fully charged before saying," She needs more than 2 inches to satisfy her." and pointed the gun at the drunk's genital.

The drunk smiled before saying, "No need to worry mine is 8-"and screamed as Rocket pulled the trigger.

Rocket replied," Not any more you don't."

The drunk screamed, "Your dead now, Notch." and reached for his gun.

Rocket pulled the trigger a second time and shot the guy right between the eyes. As the drunk began to fall Rocket turned to Wendy before saying," Take this drunk into the alley and strip him. He has to repay me for this mess he made."

After Wendy dragged the body out the backdoor, Rocket walked up to the bartender before saying," Figure a hundred units should pay for clean up."

The bartender looked up before saying, "Should be enough to clean it up." Knowing that profiteers would if necessary burn a building down if need be.

Rocket put two hundred units on the bar before saying," Have to see what is taking my servant so long." and heading out the backdoor.

Rocket saw the shadow standing close to the door and would be hidden by the door, when he opened it. So he pulled out his newest needler, a ten shooter. Before slamming the door open and saying," Shame on ya all for playing with my toy without my permission." 

All four of the males, instantly realized who was talking, and went for their guns. A fatal mistake. As all four fell to the ground dead with a bullet hole between their eyes. 

Rocket turned to the guy, who was behind the door and was hit with it when he slammed it open, before saying, "Tough choice for you. You either leave here alive or go for your gun and I will kill you here and now."

The guy turned and ran from the alley, before yelling, "My boss will get you." and screamed as he was shot by someone further up in the alley.

Rocket turned to Wendy before saying," Get busy and strip the other bodies. We have to see if we can recover the credits we are out."

Wendy began to strip the dead bodies, checking the clothes for credits or thing of value.

Rocket approached the drunk and noticed the robotic eye. He pulled out his knife and set the v shape on the outside of the eye socket before hitting it. Breaking the socket. he than reach and pop the robotic eye out and continue to look for salvageable body parts. One thing struck Rocket as odd, the ball sack was to big. So he took his knife and cut it open before pulling what was inside of it, which was two testicules and 8 large units. The units went into a small bag for later cleaning. The eye went into a larger bag. Before Rocket moved to the next corpse.

 

After Rocket forced Wendy to help removed all possible items of use from the bodies. He notice movement before saying," Come out of the shadow, hand up and empty and you might live."

Out of the shadow came a small boy wearing an oversized t shirt and nothing else. He held his hands up before saying, "Don't shoot me."

Rocket looked to Wendy before saying," Take all these dead bodies to the incinerator and toss them in." Before opening the bar door and yelling, " Delta come on out here."

Delta came out and asked, "What is up my little sex machine?"

Rocket pointed to the boy before saying," Figure he might make a nice servant or underling for you."

Delta looked at the boy before saying," Off with the shirt."

The boy immediately took off the t shirt and stood at attention. As Delta began to inspect the boy's body, while asking questions of him. Once she was done, the boy was blushing, she asked," Would you care to become my servant and leave this hell hole."

The boy nodded his head and waited for her instruction.

Delta said," Your new name is Riseon. You will answer to me alone. You will leave everything here and begin a new life with me. Do you agree to that."

Riseon never had more than the oversize t shirt just nodded. 

Delta said," Okay, you are to follow me, As you are. we are taking nothing from this dump." and went back into the saloon, followed by Riseon.

Rocket turned to Wendy before saying, "Time for us to get to the hotel."


End file.
